


DCIM20150823.AVI

by Protein



Category: Fate/Zero, ロード・エルメロイⅡ世の事件簿 - 三田誠 | Lord El-Melloi II Case Files - Sanda Makoto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:20:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26059405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Protein/pseuds/Protein
Summary: 租住在伦敦的我无意间在储藏室里发现了一台旧DV，里面是房东和男友的...
Relationships: Iskandar | Rider/Waver Velvet
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17





	DCIM20150823.AVI

**Author's Note:**

> 第一人称注意

我在储物室里发现了一台旧DV，卡槽里面有一张5G内存的SD卡，好奇心的驱使下使我忍不住将卡插入我的旧笔记本电脑里。眼下我正租住在伦敦一条名为斯拉的街上，我的房东是个优雅的英国人，他大概有四十多岁，齐腰的长发和高挑的身材让他在人群中显得格外出众。即便他看起来要比实际年龄苍老一些，但也难以掩盖他是个美人的实质，若不是那位站在他身边显得过分强壮魁梧的男朋友，我可能难以按捺住青春期的冲动去向他表达自己的爱慕之情。  
当我在心里一遍又一遍用房东那句“随意使用这里”的客套话来为自己开脱时，我的旧笔记本终于读取出了SD卡里的文件，文件的时间显示这段视频录制于五年前。而我难以克制地颤抖着用鼠标点开那文件夹中的AVI文件时，窥私的紧张感使我以为自己的心脏都快要跳出来。

很快电脑屏幕上便出现了房东的脸，他穿着黑色的西装坐在一张像是古董的靠背椅上。他看起来年轻了需多，只是眉宇间的皱纹已经堆积。他有些紧张地望着镜头，灰绿色的眼睛看起来有些不大情愿。  
“你的名字。”镜头的另一头是个低沉的男声。  
“君主.埃尔梅罗二世。”忘了说，我的房东好像的确是个沿袭了称号的贵族，虽然我对岛国的贵族制度并不了解，但联想到他的举止的确可以配得上一个贵族的优雅。  
“你的职业。”那个声音再次问道。  
“教书，我的意思是我是名教师。”君主的嘴角在说到教师时微微上扬，看来他真的很喜欢自己的职业。这让我忍不住想以后能有机会去旁听他的课，真希望他现在还做教师。  
“你有伴侣吗？”  
“有。”君主的脸上泛起红晕，低垂着眼睛。  
“他的名字。”  
“伊斯坎达尔。”君主说着又抬眼去偷瞄，我猜想这个名字便属于镜头背后的人，这让我有些醋意，不知是什么样的人能让我美丽的房东展现出如初恋少女的羞涩。会是那个大汉吗？我转念又想起那个站在君主身边足有2米多高的红发男人。  
“你有多爱他？”  
“他是我的君王，我一生的追求...”君主又再次看向了镜头，他灰绿色的眼睛里满是憧憬与爱意。

当我还在怀疑这是否是个情侣间的情趣游戏时，方才还坐在沙发上的君主在听到镜头后那声“过来。”的指令后便朝着镜头走来，镜头没有丝毫移动，使得当君主靠近时镜头里能清晰地看到他那身精致西装的纹理，和垂在身侧的苍白手指。视频里传来金属拉链的扯动声，随后君主便跪了下来，他漂亮的脸蛋再次出现在镜头前，这回近得让我足以看清他细密的睫毛。

当我还沉浸在他清秀的五官里时，却看见他张开口将一根硕大的阴茎含入了口里。

那张粉嫩的嘴只能勉强含入龟头，那根赤红色的阴茎甚至比他的手腕还要粗。他的双手却开始熟练地套弄起柱身来，仿佛已经对这样的行为司空见惯。眼前的画面让我的心脏跳得飞快，甚至觉得全身的血液都要涌到脑子里。  
这与在视频网站上随手找到的口交黄片不一样，若一定要说出其中的区别，这或许更像是你无意间在pronhub上找到了暗恋对象——还是禁欲系的那种——的性爱视频。我的理智正不断催促我或许该尽快关闭视频，并将SD卡放回那台DV里从此锁上储物室的大门，可我的身体却如同被施了石化术般无法动弹，只有眼睛死死地顶着眼前的画面。  
那张嘴反复吮吸着圆润的龟头，深处粉色的舌尖沿着马眼打转。我能听到镜头背后的男人已经无法克制地发出低哑的叹息声，而君主也变得更加兴奋，他的手不断撸动着筋络盘踞的柱身，多余的唾液使口交的过程变得逐渐顺畅，被含入的部分逐渐变多，直到最后整个被那张嘴吞入，高挺的鼻尖快要埋入赤色的耻毛中，两颊的肌肉往里收缩。那拧着的眉头跟着舒展开，灰绿色的眼睛生理性地泛起泪光。低哑的叹息声变成低吼，一双大手摸上君主黑色的小脑袋，如奖励幼崽般抚摸又如调情般磨蹭。  
过了一阵，君主松开了口，发出“啵”的一声，阴茎在离开他的口腔时甚至跳动了一下，打在他的脸上。君主没有多在意这些，只是用左手背擦去了嘴角的涎水，而右手则再次撸动起眼前昂扬的阴茎。他将自己的身子压得更低，而镜头也随着晃动了一阵，直到能清晰地拍到君主正在舔舐起藏在下面的两颗阴囊。略显深色的皮肤已经被舔得泛起水光，粉嫩的嘴因刚才的口交变得略带红肿，正亲吻着敏感的私处。  
期间那修长的手指甚至勾起散落在脸旁的碎发，将精致的下颌线与分明的锁骨展露出来。我开始羡慕起那个看不见脸的家伙，从那双灰绿色眼睛中流露出神情完全证明他正被君主毫无保留地爱着。

当我还在胡思乱想的时候视频里的他们已经换到了另一个地方，期间君主被男人抱在怀里，视频因镜头的晃动全然看不清楚，而音频里能听到君主短促的呻吟和些微不满的低语像是在抱怨对方总是爱搞些奇怪的事情。  
当镜头再次稳定下来时君主已经躺在了一张双人床上，他的衣衫早被脱净露出苍白细瘦的肢体。  
“rider，不要拍了。”君主坐起了身子，他双手撑着床面向镜头说道。  
“有什么关系。”被称为rider的男人回答道显得毫不在意，我不知道【rider】是否是对【伊斯坎达尔】的爱称，缺乏恋爱经验的我很难得出像样的结论。  
很快躲在镜头背后的人也来到了镜头前，他高大的身影和红色的须发让我很快想起我到之前见到的——房东的男友。在感叹原来两人已经交往了如此之久的间隙里，视频里的人已经吻里起来。  
高挑纤细的君主被男人整个包裹在怀里，他们吻得绵长而痴缠，些微的水泽声与断断续续的喘息声从电脑里漏进我的耳朵。君主黑色的长发穿过男人的手指缝如瀑布般倾泻而下，他仰着头追逐着男人的吻，一时间我不知道自己到底在羡慕谁，是被君主全心全意爱着的男人，还是毫无保留地展现着爱意的君主。  
摄像机的位置距离床有一些距离，我看到君主被男人从背后打开，他靠在结实的胸膛里，打开自己的双腿。单薄的乳肉被大手揉捏着，乳尖红肿硬挺着被大手紧捏向外拉扯。他细长的脖子朝一侧倾倒，黑色的长发跟着泻下，露出苍白的脖颈被细密地亲吻直到红色的吻痕遍布其上。期间君主一直闭着眼，镜头里看不清他的表情，但我猜想他那现场的睫毛一定颤动着如天鹅的羽翼。  
视频里的喘息声变得逐渐激烈，男人的手指没入了君主的后穴，开拓的动作温柔却有力，润滑液顺着指缝进入君主的体内让拓展的过程变得黏滑。而我的眼睛从这一刻起再也无法离开屏幕，甚至都丧失了眨眼的功能。  
我面红耳赤地看着那根硕大的阴茎如何进入君主的后穴，圆润的龟头将他整个顶开，粗壮的柱身在他的身体里来回进出。君主的喘息变得急促起来，紧跟着像是被撞到了哪里一样，他尖叫着紧紧抓住身前的被单，而他身后的男人则开始了进攻。

君主的姿势使他看起来像是一只发情期的猫，他的臀部被举着迎接着男人一次又一次的撞击。“啪啪”的撞击声伴随着甜腻的呻吟，他将脸埋在身前的枕头里，那被大手紧紧握住的窄腰弯出了一道漂亮的弧线，两处腰窝在镜头里若隐若现。我吞了吞口水，企图去肖想那艳情的画面，抽插的动作持续着，镜头里能清晰地看到赤红色的阴茎蛮横地进入他的身体，而那瘦弱的身体竟能承受这样的对待。他像是正享受着这一切，此刻的我是多想看清君主的表情，拧着的眉头都舒展开，微张着嘴，苍白的脸上是情潮带来的粉色。  
男人将他从床上拉起，跪立在床上。无所依靠的君主只能捉着男人环抱自己的手臂，修长的手臂在那结实的小臂上抓挠攀附。至始至终抽插的运动都未曾停歇过，即便镜头离床的距离稍远我也能看到君主在颤抖，他像是并不擅长持久激烈的运动，只能任由身后的人摆布。而那个男人也像是充分了解了这一点，他的大手抓住了君主的大腿内侧，将两条修长的腿打开，带着他的身体一起向后坐下。  
重力的冲击看来给君主带来不小的刺激，他无措地大喊起来，失去了依靠的身体变得摇摇欲坠，似乎所有的支撑都来自他体内的那根粗壮的阴茎。红发的男人却享受着，甚至带着君主从床上走下来，在房间里走了起来。君主如猫一样尖叫，想要挣脱男人的控制，却又害怕失去平衡，到了最后便成了一边努力吸着阴茎，一边想要挣扎的样子。

而男人在这时像是发现了镜头距离他们稍远的问题，竟然朝着镜头的方向走了过来。而他怀里的君主像是一下子就意识到男人的意图一般，大叫了起来，“不，不要rider，不可以...”他的嗓音因持续的声音变得干哑似乎带着三分哭腔的鼻音。  
此时镜头里只能装下他们的上半身，“别担心小子，反正又不会被别人看到。”男人说道，而我作为正在观赏着这一切的人则在内心有了一丝坏事得逞的窃喜。

现在镜头已经足够近，君主的阴茎正在我面前昂扬着，甚至能清晰地看到不断地有清液从尖端冒出来。而他的后穴已经被肏得彻底红肿，外翻的媚肉将巨大的阴茎一寸寸地往里吞，肏弄时渗出的润滑液将他们的交合处变得水光粼粼。那瘦弱的身体在吃入整根阴茎后会无意识地颤抖一下，看着那平坦的腹部我甚至幻想那里会不会凸起来，而阴茎撤出时他的身体又下意识地去挽留。  
男人抱着君主宛如抱着人偶一般，他毫不费劲地用双手托起君主的身体，大手掐着苍白的大腿，留下赤红的掌印。持续的肏弄让让君主射了出来，白色的精液如水柱一般瞬间喷涌出来，少数的溅到了他的身上。因高潮而持续颤抖的身体不住地吸着体内的阴茎，而男人也因为持续的吸吮发出如野兽般的低吼。  
君主的身体还恍惚在高潮的余韵里，而抱着他的男人则猛烈地肏弄着已经彻底湿软的后穴，最后他射在了君主的身体里。他抱着君主的身体又向镜头凑得更近了些。直到画面的大部分都被那湿热赤红的交合处占据，君主后穴的褶皱都被展现在我的眼前，射精后依旧粗大的阴茎缓慢地从柔软的后穴里撤了出来，大手将还未来得及闭合的穴口撑开，乳白色的浊液便顺着艳红色的小穴不住地往外流。  
“笨蛋！”  
我能听到君主带着哭腔的骂声，可那软糯的鼻音怎么听都像是在撒娇。随后是被称为rider的男人的笑声，他们像是低语了些什么，随后视频便以黑屏结束，留下我呆坐于电脑前。

***  
后日谈  
我的旧电脑坏了，毫无征兆地。原以为还能靠它撑过这个学年的我不得不为了买新电脑而打两份工...  
那块被我藏在抽屉里的SD卡也不知为何消失得无影无踪...  
最近我总是听到奇怪的声音，大概是我打工太累了出现了幻听吧...

**Author's Note:**

> 为什么我最近都喜欢搞牛车骑脸的文w  
> 好孩子不要学XD


End file.
